


A Handy Compliment

by blue_veins



Series: Young Blood au [2]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Claws, M/M, Teeth Teeth Teeth, Vamp!Alex, but really i should have expected it from myself by this point, but you know vamp fic sooo a given really, its about the inherent trust and intimacy of sucking your partner's blood, supernatural traits, this turned out softer than I Expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex shows off some of his morespecialvampiric traits.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: Young Blood au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Handy Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Grandpakitsu/status/1350149844246130688?s=20) lost my goddamned mind, and wrote this. Love some good ol' monster traits.

Ben felt his back hit the wall, and suddenly realized there was nowhere else he could go. Alex had backed him up with a look alone. Though, to be fair, it wasn’t a normal look. Between one blink, and the next his eyes flicked from their normal brown to black, and not just the iris either, his eyes were now an entirely inky black void, and Ben found he couldn’t look away. 

“You still want this, Ben?” Alex held up his hand which now had sharp, dark claws, almost matching his eyes. Ben looked back to his face to see Alex smiling, his incisors were fully extended and wicked looking. 

Ben licked his lips and nodded.

Alex laughed, deep and rich, “I thought you might.”

He reached out and briefly gripped Ben’s chin, before rubbing the pad of his thumb over his lips, smiling at the way Ben’s eyes fluttered. 

“I’ve always enjoyed my nails, I don’t indulge using them very often, for obvious reasons, but they add a certain…  _ flare _ to whatever it is I happen to be doing with them.” Ben automatically tipped his head back as Alex started to trail his hand down Ben’s neck, using just enough pressure to really feel the scrape of his sharp nails against his skin. Alex wrapped his hand around the center Ben’s neck, “And I must say, my hands really do compliment your throat.”

Ben’s mouth dropped open as he gasped when Alex’s claws dug in, small trails of blood trickling down the side of his neck. Alex leaned in and nuzzled at the hinge of Ben’s jaw, “Christ you smell positively  _ delicious _ .”

Ben made a small choked off sound when his knees started to give out and Alex’s hand - with help from the wall - was the only thing holding him up. 

"I-I think something else might compliment my throat better." Ben would be embarrassed about the slight stutter if he could find it in himself to give a single fuck. 

Ben could feel Alex's smile against his skin, his hand tightening ever so slightly,"Oh? And what would that be?" 

Ben turned as much as he could, which was really mostly just his eyes, to look at Alex, " _Your_ _teeth_."

Alex licked up one of the trails of blood, causing Ben to shiver. "You know? I think you just might be right."

Alex smeared his thumb through the blood to push lightly at Ben’s jaw, tilting his head to the side. Ben went easily, doing whatever Alex wanted of him, enjoying the scrape of his nails against his skin. Alex pressed himself close, well, even closer than he already had been, and left a kiss at the base of Ben’s neck. He ghosted his lips higher until they were just over Ben’s carotid artery. Even Ben could feel how fast his pulse was racing; just the thought of those sharp fangs against his skin sent him into a state. It was intimate in a way that nothing else could compare, and Ben couldn’t get enough.

Alex tightened his grip, on his chin and neck, holding him still before sinking his teeth in. Ben moaned as his eyes fluttered shut, and fisted his hands in Alex’s shirt. He could feel when Alex let that iron control he kept on himself slip the merest amount, pulling Ben tighter, teeth plunging deeper still. Ben’s legs finally gave way, but Alex’s strong grip kept him still, all Ben could do was hold on and trust.

And that was it, wasn’t it? That was what made this that special kind of intimate that nothing else quite compared to.  _ Trust _ . Ben trusted Alex with his life every time they did this. Alex could easily take his life, whether it be sucking it away, or breaking him in two with his vastly superior strength. Ben knew that Alex would never, no matter how hungry he got, he would never take more than Ben could give. And good lord was Ben willing to give. 

Alex retracted his fangs, but lapped at the wound briefly before lifting Ben off his feet, and carried him to bed. Ben went easily, like he always did for Alex, not only because it was nice to be held, but because he knew he didn’t have the strength to get there on his own. He got them settled so Ben could curl around him, head resting on his chest, feeling his heart beat with the life’s blood that Ben had given him. And there was the other half of the equation for that intimacy. Not only did Ben trust Alex with his life, but Alex trusted Ben in sustaining his own, it was a give and take in the most profound form Ben had ever experienced. 

Ben sighed, and nuzzled in closer as Alex started to run his hand through Ben’s hair, claws still slightly extended, knowing how much Ben enjoyed the feeling of them along his scalp. 

“Thank you, love.” 

It still blew Ben away that Alex thanked him for this, for something Alex could easily just take from him, but instead negotiated like any couple would about a particularly risky kink. As a partner it made sense, but as a supernatural being, it boggled Ben’s mind. He hummed in response, “Good?”

Ben felt the soft chuckle more than he heard it, “You always are.” 

He didn’t know why that made him feel warm and happy, but it always did. 

“Rest, love. Gain your strength back, we have much to do.”

Ben tilted his head to kiss Alex’s chest before settling again, eyes already drifting closed. He generally recovered pretty quickly from one of these sessions, but a nap always helped, especially when he got to take them curled up with Alex. He hoped Alex would actually rest with him, because he wasn’t wrong, they indeed had much to do. 


End file.
